Star vs New Evil
by storyteller316
Summary: An ancient evil has been revived years after the destruction of magic. However, Star finds out that her family was betrayed be a friend all those years ago. How will this turn out?
1. Chapter 1: Darkness reborn

[Arthur's note]

Please read 'Gravity Falls: New Cipher', 'Ever After Descendants', 'Ever After High: True Love's Mark', and 'Ever After Miraculous' first as this is the last of six stories that lead up to 'The Journey', which will use characters from these six realities.

* * *

In the realm of magic, Glossaryck was floating towards a large pyramid that had the dark fluid gushing out of the top.

"It's time to wake up, Master Wasp," said Glossaryck as he floated next to a casket. The lid on the casket slowly opened as a black haired man sat up.

"I knew that I could count on you to get a Butterfly to destroy the good magic," said Master Wasp as he got out of the casket.

"It was actually four of them, they were quite pathetic as they did so," said Glossaryck as the crystal on his forehead turned into a third eye while horns grew out from behind his ears. His white eyebrows and beard also turned black as his blue skin turned to a darker shade.

"How long has it been since then?" asked Master Wasp.

"Here it has been no time at all, over on their world it has been several years," said Glossaryck.

"What about Patrisha?" asked Master Wasp as he looked over at another casket.

"She still requires more time to awaken," said Glossaryck. Meanwhile, on MewnEarth, two fifteen-year-old girls were training with wooden swords.

"Come on, Meteora, you can do better than that," said the other girl who was a normal human as she blocked each of the half monster girl's swings.

"Then how about this, Mari?!" asked Meteora as her arms grew bigger.

"You're still only using you muscles and not your brain," said Mari, who was actually Mariposa, as she dodged the wooden sword before knocking it out of her hand.

"Dang it, I always lose when its a sword fight," said Meteora as she plopped down with a pouty face.

"And this is why I love to fight you, you're too cute when you start pouting," said Mariposa as she sat down next to her.

"You're such a dork," said Meteora before tilting her head over onto Mariposa's shoulder.

"Hey, there are kids present," said a girl who looked like Star but with brown hair and no marks on her cheeks.

"You wouldn't want to corrupt the minds of innocent children, would you?" asked a boy who looked like Tom Lucitor.

"Oh please, Jupitar, Jacen, you two haven't been innocent since you were born," said Mariposa.

"How the heck you two can be so mischieves is beyond even your parents," said Meteora.

"Even without mom's wand or magic in general we can have some fun," said Jupitar.

"Like the time we put pudding into Pony Head's shampoo bottle," said Jacen as the two started laughing. Suddenly, they heard an explosion nearby.

"What was that?!" asked Meteora as they ran to where the explosion had come from.


	2. Chapter 2: Surprise

At the scene of the explosion, Master Wasp was floating in the sky.

"Who are you, and how do you have magic?!" asked Star who was the mayor of the town.

"The name is Master Wasp, and I'm the master of dark magic," said Master Wasp.

"That does not explain how you have magic, we destroyed it years ago," said Marko as he stood in front of Star with a sword in his hands.

"No, the Butterfly family only destroyed the good magic that was used by one of their ancestors to seal me and my dark magic away," said Master Wasp.

"That can't be, Glossaryck," said Star before she was interrupted by Master Wasp laughing.

"Glossaryck is one of my subordinates who managed to escape the seal being placed onto our magic, he fooled your whole family for generations!" said Master Wasp.

"He tricked us for so long," said Star as she fell to her knees.

"And now it's time to end you," said Master Wasp as he readied another attack. This was when Meteora and the others came running in.

"Mom, dad!" said Jupitar as she realized what was about to happen. However, Master Wasp stopped his attack when he felt a sudden burst of magical energy.

"That's… not possible," said Master Wasp as everyone noticed symbols appear on Jupitar's cheek. On her left cheek was a heart while the right cheek a crescent moon.

"Get away from my parents!" said Jupitar before blasting Master Wasp away with her own magic, which shot out of her hands. Master Wasp was then sent flying miles away from them before landing in a forest.

"How could that little brat have magic, Glossaryck has a lot of explaining to do," said Master Wasp as he climbed out of a crater that had been created from his crash landing, he then walked into a portal.

"Master, what happened?!" asked Glossaryck as he noticed Master Wasp come through the portal.

"There was a brat with magic who sent me flying with one shot, how is that possible?!" asked Master Wasp with a rage filled expression.

"She must be Star and Marco's kid, the two of them were here when the last of the good magic disappeared," said Glossaryck.

"The two of them must have absorbed some of the good magic," said Master Wasp.

"And it was passed on to their daughter," said a woman that walked up to Master Wasp.

"It's been far too long, my dear Patrisha," said Master Wasp as he went it her.

"It sure has been, Wasp," said Patrisha before kissing him.

"And don't worry, I will make that brat pay for doing this to you," said Patrisha with a wicked grin.


	3. Chapter 3: Passed down

After Master Wasp was sent flying, Star and Marco leapt into action to make sure everyone was safe.

"We haven't seen any trace of him, Wasp must have escaped," said Globgor as he walked into Star's office at city hall with Marco.

"Can we take this time to talk about the fact that she has magic?" asked Mariposa while motioning to Jupitar.

"Yeah, since when did magic come back?" asked Jacen.

"It hasn't, no one but Wasp and Jupitar can use it," said Star.

"The fact that she has two different cheek marks is also weird, as she examined each of Jupitar's cheeks," said Eclipsa.

"The last thing we needed was her being able to use magic, I can't imagine the trouble she will cause with it," said Mariposa.

"This is actually a good thing right now, she is one of the best weapons we have to go up against Wasp," said Star as she took the wand out of a safe hidden behind a painting.

"You're giving me your wand?" asked a surprised Jupitar.

"Just be smart in how you use it, I definitely messed up way to many times with it," said Star. When Jupitar had taken hold of the wand, it turned into a blue and black glove.

"First time it's ever turned into a glove," said Eclipsa.

"Mrs, Diaz, there are creatures running amok in town," said a knight that came running in.

"I have a feeling that this has to do with Wasp," said Jupitar.


	4. Chapter 4: Patrisha's power

After receiving the message about the creatures that were running amok, Star and the others had headed out.

"I've never seen creatures like those before," said Marco as wolf like creatures made of a black liquid charged at them.

"That's because they are my creations," said Patrisha as she sat on a roof.

"Are you with Wasp?" asked Meteora as she used a sword to kill a wolf, which turned into a puddle of liquid.

"I'm his wife, and I want to know which of you is the one who hurt him," said Patrisha.

"That would be me," said Jupitar as she focused her magic into the glove, cutting several wolf heads off as if her hand was a sword.

"Then I guess you're the one I came to kill," said Patrisha as she snapped her fingers. This caused all the living wolves and the liquified ones to turn into one large wolf.

"Now have a taste of them my beautiful creature!" said Patrisha.

"Run!" said Star with a panicked expression. As everyone ran away, Jupitar stood her ground, no fear on her face at all.

"Is that all you got?" asked Jupitar as a scythe made from her magic formed in her gloved hand.

"Just because you have some magic doesn't mean that you are indestructible, little girl!" said Patrisha as she laughed with a wicked grin across her face.

"I have more magic than you think, and you should have made something stronger," said Jupitar before swinging the scythe vertically upwards, cutting the wolf in half. As it turned to liquid, the beast erupted into flames that left nothing of it behind.

"That's not possible, how can she have that much strength?!" asked Patrisha before jumping into a portal with a panicked expression.

"Is she really a mix of only human and mewman, she's way too strong," thought Eclipsa as they all stared at Jupitar with shocked expressions.


	5. Chapter 5: Enteruption

Back in the magic dimension, Patrisha was enraged by what had happened.

"How could that brat have so much magic, it's like this world was never reverted for her!" said Patrisha.

"I swear, every inch of this world has been returned to its former glory," said Glossaryck.

"Could it be that this brat is holding more of the good magic than what we first thought?" asked Master Wasp. Suddenly, Glossaryck fell to the ground as he shuddered with fear in his eyes.

"What's wrong, Glossaryck?!" asked Patrisha.

"Something is destroying the world," said a terrified Glossaryck. The next thing they knew, some animals with pitch black fur and red eyes came running at them.

"What is this?!" asked Wasp as he realized the ground behind the beasts was disappearing. Back on MewnEarth, Jupitar was acting just like Glossaryck.

"What's wrong, Jupitar?" asked Jacen.

"Something's coming, and it's destroying everything," said Jupitar. Before anything else could be said, a stampede of animals like in the magic dimension then started toward them out of nowhere.

"Now what?!" asked Meteora as they all waited for the creatures since they were surrounded without a way to escape. However, Meteora, Mariposa, Jupitar, and Jacen soon found themselves somewhere else.

"Where are we, and where is everyone else?!" asked Mariposa as she and the others looked around with frantic expressions.

"You're in our home world, and I'm afraid that we could only save you four," said Clotho as she and the other Fates walked into the room.

"Who are you, and what is going on here?!" asked Jacen.

"We are the Fates, and the multiverse is in need of your help," said Lachesis as hundreds of crystal balls started to glow as they floated around the room.

To be continued in

'The Journey'


End file.
